Misconceptions
by BatBatMat
Summary: FFX-2 has ended, Tidus is back and everything, peace blablabla. The party from FFX is on a vacation, just touring around where they went during FFX. Rikku and Tidus has feelings for each other, but misconceptions occur. RikkuxTidus *ONESHOT*


_(Ok, so this is like my first fanfic ever! Please read and review!  
Means a lot to me.. I'm going to make a fanfic about Tifa and Reno from Advent Children as well, and maybe more Tikkus, I don't know.. Hopefully.. ;D  
I know the ending sucks, I did it in a hurry, and couldn't think of anything else, so... yeah... Read! D)_

**Misconceptions **

**Song: ****Enigma – Gravity of Love**

_O fortuna__ (Oh fortune)_

_Velut luna (Like the Moon)_

The moon was raising high over the Thunder Plains, where it for once didn't thunder. The plains were a thousand times prettier without the constant noise. Rikku sat on a blanket with her arms tight around her knees and looked up at the stars. There was so much beauty up there. 

She tried to make the stars shape something. So far, she had "made" a wheel and an arrow. The coldish wind blew in her face and sent her ponytail of blond hair away from her back. Luckily she wore her long red scarf, which she at this point twirled around her neck once more. 

The cabin the party was staying in was so noisy. Rikku had so many thoughts, and none of them were answered by sitting there, that's why she went out on the plains, where it was so relaxing. She heard footsteps, and looked around to find the source. It was too dark to see.

_Turn around and smell what you don't see_

_Close your eyes, it's so clear_

She tried to squint to see who the person in the darkness was, but there were no use. She closed her eyes to find out if she could recognize the footsteps, the rhythm they walked in, how heavy the steps were. It took her longer than usual, but eventually she found out. It was Tidus. She smiled to herself and turned to watch the stars again. 

A few moments later, Tidus sat down on her right side. Rikku felt her heart jump a bit, but remained the way she sat, without saying a word.

Tidus looked up to watch whatever she was watching. 

"Beautiful" he said calmly after few seconds.

Rikku looked at him. His eyes gazed up at the moon and the stars were reflected in them. He was so gorgeous. 

"Yeah" 

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_

_On both ways, you can get in_

"Why are you here on your own?" Tidus asked.

Rikku still looked at him. He was still facing the stars, but something told her that he didn't really watch them. His eyes were absent, and he didn't focus on anything special anymore. His hair blew in the wind as well as hers, giving him the look of a god. 

"Thinking" she finally said.

"About what?"

He turned to her now, looked her deep in the eyes. It was only some seconds, but it seemed like forever to Rikku. She blinked. That seemed to wake Tidus up too, because he turned to watch the end of the plains, far away.

"Things I love" she said, still looking at him.

Tidus turned quick to face her again. Rikku hadn't been expecting that at all, and for a moment, she thought he knew what she meant. He stared at her with his wonderful ocean blue eyes.

"What's that then?"

Rikku blushed and looked away. Tidus noticed, obviously, because he was looking at her, and actually felt a bit embarrassed himself. His heart beat fast now and he felt that he hoped for a certain answer.

"Rikku…"

His voice was soft. He wanted her to tell him. Eventually she looked at him, and Tidus could see that her eyes were filled with tears. He moved closer to her.

"Rikku…"

His right hand touched her left cheek softly, so tender, that Rikku closed her eyes and just enjoyed his touch. Tears ran down her face, and Tidus removed them with his hand. Rikku opened her eyes again, and saw that he looked so compassionately at her, his eyes wet as well. She sniffed and dried her tears.

"I'm sorry"

She let her knees go, and lay back on the blanket. Tidus turned, supported his weight on his left hand and watched her. She was so beautiful, and you could clearly see her perfect lines and her perfect body shape in the moonlight. He felt his heart jump, as he lay down beside her. He used his left hand as a pillow, so he could face her in a comfortable way. She still stared up at the stars. He really wanted to just lean forward and kiss her.

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart_

_Follow the trace for a new start_

Rikku turned her head and looked into Tidus' lovely eyes, to see that he was watching her emerald green ones intensely back with a big smile on his face. She gave a small smile back, half-blinking, and turned to face him the same way he was facing her: using her right arm as a pillow. They were only 6 inches away from each other. Tidus could almost feel her breath.

They stayed like this for some minutes, before Rikku said:

"_Promise_ you'll never tell anyone, key?" 

Tidus nodded. 

_What you need, and everything you feel_

_Is just a question of the deal_

Then she leant forward towards him. He stayed right where he was, waiting for her to come all the way. The two seconds it took for her to get to him seemed like years. She stopped a few centimetres away from his lips, breathing softly. Tidus looked at her. Her eyes were nipped closed, and tears ran down her face again. 

He stroked her cheek, and could immediately see her eyes relax. Rikku opened them and gazed with her wonderful green eyes into his blue. Her left hand moved up to his face and stroke his cheek softly. Tidus could feel she was shaking; therefore he took her hand and squeezed it gently. She sniffed and blinked so more tears found the way to the blanket. 

The wind blew over them making their clothes flap, and Rikku got goosebumps all over her naked arms. Tidus noticed and let go of her hand, only to grab around her waist and pull her closer to him. She gave a little groan the moment he started to pull, but made herself comfortable next to his body quickly. His chin leaned on her nose, and she packed her arms between their bodies. 

"It's ok to cry Rikku…" Tidus whispered and kissed her forehead. 

All of a sudden she looked up at him and kissed him. 

_In the eye of storm, you'll see a lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key to the Gravity of Love_

He returned the kiss gladly. Rikku's middle-big, rosy lips were soft and fit perfectly on Tidus' smaller ones. She led her hand through his hair, which really hypnotized him, making him pull her closer. He felt her thigh lay over his hip and cursed the gods for having the stupid pants on, so he couldn't feel her thighs to his skin. 

The longer they kissed, the more he realized that he was laying on his back with Rikku over him. At this point, she had one leg on each side of his hips, her entire body pressed against him, her hands sliding gently through his hair, and her wonderful lips stuck on his. He was partly to blame for the fact that she was pressed against him, because he actually _did_ press her against him. He wanted to feel her skin on his chest, and that was quite easy now, considering that she wore the bikini-top as usual, and he had a big, open gap in his outfit on his chest. 

"Tidus…" she breathed.

He continued to pull her towards him, but now he felt resistance. 

"Tidus"

_Tired__ to think about it,_

_That's the chance to live your life and discover what it is_

_What's the Gravity of Love_

She lifted her head.

"What?" he asked quietly, breathing fast from all the kissing.

"I can't" Rikku replied.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but at the same time they were so understandable. She still lay on top of him, looking down at his beautiful face. He pulled her head gently to his chest. 

"Can you hear it?" he asked.

She could. His heart beat very fast, as did hers.

"It's because of you" 

Rikku's eyes widened, but rested on Tidus' chest.

"Every time I see you, or you talk to me, or you touch me"

She heard his heart beat even faster as he spoke, and she felt her own heart do too. 

"You make my knees go all shaky, and I feel I'm talking just shit when you're around. Not on purpose, I just… I just don't know what I'm saying"

Tidus felt something cold and wet on his chest, but continued to speak.

"This is hard for me to say, Rikku. I've been keeping it a secret for a long time"

He heard her sniff again, and understood that the wet thing on his chest was her tears. 

"You ok?" 

Rikku dried her tears as she sat up and moved away from his body. She sat down next to him instead. She whispered something he didn't hear. He sat up and looked at her, hoping she would repeat it. Then she leant forward again, kissed him passionately and stood up.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she walked away.

Tidus watched her go, hearing her sniff, and felt his heart break. It hurt. Big time. 

When Tidus reached the cabin where Rikku and the rest of the party stayed, he couldn't find Rikku anywhere. He went to her room, only to find the door open and the room empty. He went back to the living room, where everyone, except of Rikku, surprisingly was gathered, and asked Wakka if he knew where she was, but he replied:

"Ey, she's pro'lly right where you left her". 

"Are you looking for Rikku? I thought you went to see where she was? Didn't you find her?" Lulu asked with a considered voice. 

"I found her, but she took off before me. I… kind of… lost her again"

"Something happened?" she asked again.

Yuna looked at him. He didn't know what to answer. He had to find Rikku. He needed to know how she felt about him. 

_Look around, just people, can you hear their voice?_

_Find the one who'll guide you, to the limits of your choice_

A few days went by, and Tidus almost didn't see Rikku at all. He once observed her outside the cabin, but when he got out to talk to her, she was already gone. 

The party was now in Luca, and lots of people were cruising up and down the streets to shop whatever they needed for tomorrow. Tidus knew Rikku was here, Lulu had told him she went there before them, but he didn't know _where._ He needed to find her.

"I think I'll go a bit around on my own, if that's ok Lu'" he excused himself. 

Lulu nodded weakly and turned to the rest of the party to find somewhere to eat. Tidus kept repeating in his head:  
'_If I were Rikku, where would I be here in Luca?'_

'_If I were Rikku… Where?'_

'_I am Rikku. WHERE am I?'_

"WHERE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Tidus suddenly realized he had screamed the last thing out loud, and now several people stopped to look at him. He gave a vague smile and went off towards the harbour. He knew Yuna had liked it there, so why not Rikku? 

His choice seemed to be just the right one, cause she sat on the edge, most far away from the city. Her legs seemed to touch the water, but he knew they didn't. She was too short. Tidus smiled to himself. He _finally_ got to talk to her. His steps were more rapid than usual as he walked towards her, and his heartbeat rose. 

She didn't move where she sat, with the wind blowing her hair in all directions. She didn't seem cold now, probably because the coast-wind was warmer than the wind on the Thunder Plains, and she wore her –whatever it's called- on her arms. 

"Why are you here on your own?" Tidus said when he was some feet away from her. 

Rikku turned surprised around to see Tidus sit down to her left, with a smile on his face. Her heart jumped, just like it did when he sat down with her on the Thunder Plains _that_ night. She was so embarrassed by the event that she had ignored Tidus the last couple of days. She felt really bad about it, and was glad he had found her sitting here. Maybe she would have the courage to repeat what she had whispered to him, and he hadn't heard. 

Anyways, she smiled back and turned to resume watching the ocean.

"Thinking… Again" she said with an ironic tone. 

"And this time your thoughts are thinking about…?"

She sighed. Was the event about to repeat itself, just another place? 

Her eyes followed some seagulls far away while she thought about it. 

This was her chance, her _chance_ for Seymour's sake, to let him know how she felt, for real, but still, she'd break _someone_'s heart. Someone she knew loved him very much too. Although it seemed like he felt the same as her on the Plains, she couldn't know for sure if she didn't ask. He kind of said something about her making his heart beat faster and stuff, but… No, she was so confused. 

What if she didn't want to know the answer? What if it was _her_ heart that would break? On the other hand, what if he told her he loved her? Would that be her happy ending? Would she get everything she dreamt of at night when she wished he was there with her? No, there wasn't such a thing as a happy ending. Someone's heart would _always_ break, no one could prevent it. The question remained; if Rikku was in charge of who's heart were to break, which would she pick? 

It would've been a heck lot easier if she knew Tidus' feelings. But he kissed her gladly back that night… He didn't want her to go; he was supportive and consoled her when she was crying… He was so cute when he talked to her, and she loved being with him. The past days had been a nightmare, trying to stay away from him on purpose. The reason she'd done that was because she needed time on her own, trying to figure out all these questions. She wasn't any smarter at this point, but she loved that he had consulted her. 

No, heck with everyone else's hearts, she was going to tell him.

"You" she said, looking at him.

She didn't smile, but she hadn't a strict face either. She just looked… honest. Tidus felt his heart leap, and couldn't help being fascinated by her eyes, who were getting wet again. 

He looked at her intensely, and wished he could wipe away all the tears she would ever cry. To see her cry was one of the worst things he could imagine. Something inside of him broke every time she shed a tear. But now, he felt happy. Happy and excited over that she said that she thought about him. But… That didn't necessarily mean it was something good she thought, did it? Maybe that's why she was crying? His smile faded weakly. 

"Really?" he heard himself say.

Oh no, this is what Rikku had seen coming. He didn't smile anymore. He didn't think of her that way. Darn. How should she get out of this?

"Uh… Yeah." she answered, a bit insecure. 

The whole thing was getting even more embarrassing, for both. Tidus thought she suddenly seemed nervous, and wished he hadn't said "really". That might've blown it all. But he wanted to let her know he loved her, and he wanted to know if she loved him too. 

So he leant over and kissed her cheek. 

_And if you're in the eye of storm_

_Just think of a lonely dove_

Rikku blushed. She turned to look at him. He smiled. 

"I love you" he said low.

Rikku's eyes widened, her mouth opened, and more tears ran down her cheek.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you do that"

She decided to repeat what she had whispered. Her tears streamed down to the sea now, and Tidus wiped them away with his thumbs. Rikku sniffed and looked at him.

"I think love you too. I wish Yuna didn't love you so much, cause then this whole thing would be much easier"

"If Yuna really loves me, she wants what's best for me. And that's you"

Rikku smiled, and kissed him gently.

"You sure?"

"I hope so"

"Dummy"

"Shortie"

"Hey!"

They laughed and lay back. The sun shined at them where they laid, smiling and kissing. If Tidus was right, then Rikku just got her happy ending.

Yeah, because they _do_ exist.

_The experience of survival is the key to the Gravity of Love_

* * *

**Well, hoped you enjoyed And sorry again for the CRAPPY ending.. xD I promise it will be better in my next fanfic.. )**

**-Lene**


End file.
